


But I Was About to Win an Argument on the Internet

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri thinks he can win a comment-section argument. Porrim knows better, and attempts to save him a bit of grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Was About to Win an Argument on the Internet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).



> These two are some of my favorite characters to draw, I had a lot of fun with this! I hope you like how it turned out!


End file.
